(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a neck brace used to enhance the protection given by a helmet to the head and neck of a wearer, particularly a rider in a sport activity, e.g. motor racing.
(2) Description of Related Art
It is nowadays compulsory for participant in such sport activities as motor racing to wear helmets in order to protect their heads in the event of an accident.
In order to assure an additional protection to the wearer the use of collars made of resilient material, typically stiff foam, placed between the wearer's upper body and the base of a helmet, has been proposed (see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,517). The goal is to limit to some degree the movement of the head in case of an impact by reducing the gap in which the helmet can move. However, these collars have a fixed shape and can be uncomfortable to wear due to a lack of customisation.
Other neck braces extend up to the chest and back of the wearer, to maximize the stability of the neck brace.
Accordingly U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,854 discloses a cervical collar made of two rigid parts, a frontal part and a rear part, fastenable together around the neck.
WO 2005 051 252 discloses a neck brace with a collar member and a back member. The collar member is hingedly detachable in two halves which open laterally for insertion of the neck therebetween, while the back member is fixed to one of the two halves. Neck braces of this type have the major drawbacks that they are difficult to adapt to one's body and are cumbersome to put on. Furthermore these braces are overly restrictive and do not easily co-operate with other items of protective clothing that the user may have to wear to partake in their sport.